Memories of the Past
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Usagi's dreams have become reality, and now she is fighting her way through the time of darkness, helping her senshi in the process. But what happens when she is too weak to help herself? (NOW COMPLETE ^_^)
1. Memories

Memories ****

Memories

"Mother…I don't want to go to earth," the princess stated.

"What am I going to do with you Serenity? Earth is a beautiful place, and it's only for two months. Besides the Inner Senshi of your Court are going with you," Queen Serenity said.

"Well…I guess so. At least I won't be alone," she finally said.

***

"Earth…it's is…beautiful," Princess Serenity gasped as she was escorted to the palace.

"I don't thin it's that nice," Princess Rei said. They were being approached by five figures. The servants who were escorting the five Princesses stopped and bowed.

"Princess Serenity," the tall man took her hand and kissed it, "I am Prince Endymion. You are truly as beautiful as I have been told," this caused Serenity to blush.

"Please just call me Serena," she said.

"Serena…these are my four generals. Nephrite, Kunzite, Jedite, and Zoicite," he said.

"These are my friends. Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Minako of Venus. They are also my four guardians," she said. After the introductions they were led to their bedrooms in the palace. The five Princesses were sitting and talking in Serenity's room. Serenity was sitting at the vanity table were there was a gift from the Prince on it. She opened the box, and inside was a star locket. She opened it and beautiful music began to play. When it stopped she shut the lid carefully. 

"I think I'll enjoy my two months here," Serena said.

"I don't trust him Serena," Rei said.

"Yeah…he is a bit creepy looking," Ami said.

"You guys Serenity would never let us come if he was evil," Minako said.

"Besides, Serena deserves a bit of a vacation away from her home. And I think she's already got a crush on the Prince," Makoto said. Serena flushed again.

"Look at her face…she does," Minako said.

"Yes well…someone seems to have a crush on Lord Kunzite," Serena replied and Minako instantly flushed.

"I'm going for a walk in the rose gardens. I hear they are as beautiful as the ones on the moon," Serena said as she stood up.

"Do you want one of us to go with you," Ami asked. 

"Ami…nothing will happen," she said as she left her room. She was admiring the beautiful roses, when she saw the Prince walk towards her.

"Did you get my gift?" he asked as he handed her a rose.

"Yes id did. It's quite lovely…thank you," Serena blushed, but Prince Endymion didn't seem to notice.

"There is a ball tonight. Would you and your court grace us with your presence?" he asked her. Serena couldn't help noticing how incredibly handsome he was under the sun's setting light. Now she was starting to think like Minako and Makoto.

"We'll be there. Tell me Prince Endymion…why are you trying so hard to charm me?" she asked him catching him off guard.

"Um…I uh…oh forgive me," he stammered.

"For what?" Serena asked.

"This," he kissed her. To his surprise, she returned his kiss. When they released each other, Serena blushed and turned to go to her room. 

Back in Serena's room…

"Girls…we've been invited to a ball," Serena said as she walked in, her cheeks had finally returned to their normal color.

"Wow a ball" Minako said. She just loved to dance. They all returned to their rooms to prepare themselves. Luna, Serenity's guardian and friend, whom was also a cat, was sitting on Serena's dresser watching the Princess. 

"I've never seen you so flustered Serena," she said. 

"I don't know why I am. I guess I just want to see Endymion again. Luna…do you think I'm falling in love with him?" she asked her. Luna after all had been Serena's best friend since birth.

"Oh, no doubt. Excuse me Serena…" she said as she jumped off the table and left the room.

"Excuse me you're highness," Luna said as she entered the room.

"Luna…my plans have changed, I'm need back on the moon. So I'm leaving tonight before the ball," she told her.

"Queen Serenity…you should tell the Princess that her court will be leaving next week. She thinks they're going to be with her for the whole two months," Luna said. 

"You're right Luna. I will tell her now," Queen Serenity said as she walked to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door, and her daughter greeted her with a hug.

"Serenity…we need to talk. I'm need back home so I will be leaving shortly. I'm sorry I have to miss the ball," she said.

"That's okay mother, I understand," Serena said.

"And about your court…they will be returning to their own homes next week for a visit. They've been away for so long…" Queen Serenity saw tears form in her daughter's eyes. By now all of the Senshi were in Serena's room.

"So I'll be here by myself for almost 2 months," Serena ran from the room.

"Oh, no. Girl could you please find her?" Serenity asked them as the girls left the room after Serenity. It was Prince Endymion who found her sitting in the rose garden. He noticed that she was crying.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Endymion asked, she spun around startled to hear his voice. She had not heard anyone approach her. 

"No…nothing's wrong," she stood to leave. When she turned to walk away from him he gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Is it something I did?" he asked her. She turned to face him, but before she could answer a youma appeared behind her. Endymion pulled her towards him and hugged her close to his body.

"Run…" he whispered to her, then pushed her in the opposite direction of the monster.

"No…Moon Prism Power Make Up!" she yelled. Endymion watched as ribbon and light surrounded her, when he could see her again, Sailor Moon stood in her place. 

"And who do you think you are?" the youma asked.

"I am the Sailor Suited Pretty Soldier, Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice, and on behalf of the Moon Kingdom, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil…and that means you!" she said.

"Ha! Surrender your power to the Negaverse!" the youma yelled as it swiped at Sailor Moon. 

"I don't think so! Crescent Beam!" a voice yelled. The other four Sailor Senshi dropped down in front of Prince Endymion and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon held up her mother's crescent moon wand above her head.

"Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled, and a white light shone from the crystal, but the monster just turned to face her again.

"Fire Soul!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!" The Senshi yelled their attacks at the back of the youma. Yet it still wasn't enough to defeat it. Sailor Moon once again held up the wand.

"Moon Crystal Power!" This time the monster was turned to 'moon dust'. Serena immediately turned back to her true form and sank to her knees.

"Serena…are you alright?" Princess Ami said. The other girls had transformed back as well.

"I'll be fine," she said as she took Endymion's hand to stand up.

"What exactly was that, Endymion?" Rei asked, accusingly.

"It was a monster from Sage Baril's evil Negaverse," he said. 

"I've never fought anything so strong before," Serena said as she tried to stand on her own, but she fell. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain, and the cold ground. Yet instead she fell into Endymion's strong embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"She used the crystal. When she does that it uses some of her own energy. Since she used it twice she's very weak. It's also very dangerous," Princess Minako said. With that Prince Endymion picked up Serena and carried her all the way back to the palace. Queen Serenity and Queen Madiha, Endymion's mother, were standing outside waiting for the Senshi. 

"Oh, my dear Serenity…what happened?" Queen Serenity said when she saw the Prince carrying her.

"She had to use the crystal. It was some sort of weird monster," Princess Rei said. Endymion set Serena down since she insisted she was fine.

"I'll see you tonight Prince Endymion," she curtsied and left with her mother. While he other Princesses left for their own rooms. 

In Serena's room…

"I'm sorry I have to go. And I should have told you about your friends…"

"Mother, it's okay. Besides…two months here, doesn't seem so bad," Serena said.

"Oh, Serenity…then I will see you. Good bye, dear, and be on your best behavior," Serenity hugged her daughter.

"Good bye," Around 7:30 that night the other Princesses entered Serena's room. Serena was clipping two pearl barrettes into her hair. She was wearing her favorite white gown.

"Hey, Meatball Head…you ready to go yet?" Rei asked her.

"Just about," she said as she walked out of her dressing room, "you guys look great," she exclaimed. Rei was wearing a red dress, Minako a golden yellow dress, Ami a pale blue dress, and Makoto an emerald green dress, all of them were similar styles to Serena's.

"You look good too…I'm sure the Prince will think so also." Serena flushed. The Princesses walked to the great hall, two servants opened the opened the large doors.

"Announcing Princess Serenity and the Royal Court Of The Moon," one of them said. Serena saw Prince Endymion approach her.

"Princess," he said as he bowed, Serena curtsied, "you look lovely tonight," he said, then kissed her hand.

"You are too charming for your own good, my Prince," she cold feel her face turn bright red.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his hand, she took his hand. The other Princesses were dancing with the four generals when Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity walked out onto the terrace.

"Prince Endymion…your rose garden is so beautiful. I used to think that Earth would be a very dull place to be. But it seems I was wrong," Serena said. 

"It appears to have become even more beautiful since you arrived," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him for a kiss…

"USAGI! TELEPHONE!" a voice called. Usagi woke up. The dream, it had seemed so real, but was that all it was? Just a dream? She grabbed the phone from beside her bed.

"I got it mom!" she yelled. She waited till she heard the downstairs phone hang up.

"Hello?" Usagi said groggily. 

"Usagi-chan…it's Makoto. Meeting at the dojo, ASAP. Bye," Makoto hung up the phone. Usagi got dressed and walked downstairs. It was when she passed the hall mirror that she stopped. She looked at her forehead, her moon crescent was showing. She ran into the bathroom to cover it up with make-up. Hopefully it wouldn't show through until she got to the dojo. Usagi quickly ran out the door. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, and Artemis were already there waiting for Usagi.

"What took you so long?" Makoto asked a bit annoyed. Usagi took her hand and wiped the make-up from her forehead. 

"You crescent…it's glowing," Minako said. Usagi nodded her head.

"That's not all. I've been having dreams…about all of us and our past," 

"Usagi…what was the dream?" Luna asked.

"Um…well we were going to earth for a visit. I guess it was…" she said.

"The first time you met Prince Endymion," Artemis finished for her. 

"Usagi…those aren't just dreams…those are your memories," Luna said. She remembered the occasion Usagi was talking about quite well.

"Then why am I getting them just now? It's been four years since I found out I was the moon princess," Usagi asked. She was no longer a frightened 14 year-old girl, rather an 18 year old young woman who was getting braver with each youma and daimon that attacked her and her friends. She already knew that she was going to grow up to be the mother of Chibi Usa and the ruler Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. 

"Yeah, really Luna," Minako said. Luna and Artemis did not know why this was. Usagi left the group and headed towards the Arcade. On her way she bumped into Mamoru, (literally).

"Sorry Mamo-chan," Usagi said as he helped her up.

"What's wrong Usako?" he asked.

"I've been having dreams of the Silver Millennium. But Luna says they're memories," she said as they walked into the arcade. 

"Why now?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi just shock her head. They walked into the arcade.

"Hey Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan!" Andrewsaid as they walked in. He still did not know how Mamoru and Usafi had gotten together as a couple.

"Hi Andrew,"

"Wow, Usagi, you look really bummed," Andrew said. Usagi sat down on Mamoru's lap. There was no possible way she could tell him what was wrong. Just then Usagi's communicator beeped and they both jumped up.

"Sorry Andrew…we gotta go…" Mamoru said as he and Usagi ran out the door. The youma was closer than they thought. In fact it was right outside the Arcade. Mamoru and Usagi couldn't transform in time, without being seen by onlookers, and were pushed harshly back into the Arcade. 

"Where is Serenity?" the youma ordered, as it scanned the group of frightened people. Then he saw the crescent moon that had once again appeared on Usagi's forehead.

"Stay away from her!" Mamoru yelled. Andrew was in complete shock. 

"Usagi…what's going on?" he asked and also saw the crescent.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled. There was a flash of light and when Andrew could see again, Mamoru and Usagi were gone, and the Sailor Senshi were fighting the youma.

***

"Oh…Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru asked as he gradually woke up. Usagi was dressed as the Moon Princess and was looking around her.

"I'm okay…I guess," she finally said.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked, not really to Usagi.

"Home…" she said. Mamoru then realized they were on the moon.

"But how?"

"Mother must have…" Just then a small figure appeared right in front of them, it was Queen Serenity.

"My darling Serenity, you've grown so much. I only wished I could have seen you grow up myself. Prince Endymion, you have taken such good care of her. I thank you. I brought you here, because it is time for both of you to embrace your destiny," she said.

"Our destiny, mother?" 

"The years of ice and cold have arrived, you, Endymion, and your court will stay here on the moon, until you are strong enough to rid the world of the evil that plauges it. I know of your future as Queen, and of my grandchild Chibi-Usa…I shall transport ALL of the Senshi here from earth,"

"But where will we stay," Mamoru asked her. Serenity pointed behind them to the newly rebuilt Moon Palace.

"This is the start of the New Silver Millennium and the New Moon Colony," she said.


	2. Part Two: Embracing Their Destiny

Part Two; Embracing Their Destiny ****

Part Two; Embracing Their Destiny

"Haruka? Do you think that you and Michiru could come to the dojo? Something major has happened," Makoto said over the phone.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"Something has happened to Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san…I can't really explain it," Makoto replied. 

"Okay…we'll be right over…" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Now all we have to do is track down Hotaru…" she said to herself, " any luck you guys…" she asked as she walked into Rei's room. 

"Not yet…wait a minute…here! There are several in here. One of them is for Tomoe labs though," Ami said. 

"We'll try them all then…" Minako said as she picked up the phone and dialed the first number.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end said.

"Hello…my name in Minako Aino…I'm looking for Hotaru Tomoe," she replied sweetly into the phone.

"I'm sorry dear…you have the wrong number…" the voice said.

"Sorry...bye," she said as she hung up, " wrong number…" she said to the others. Minako dialed the next number. No one even picked it up, so she dialed the next number on Ami's list.

"Hello?" the voice said through the phone.

"Hello…my name is Minako Aino…" she was cut off.

"Mina-chan! Oh, my gosh! How did you get this number?" the voice asked.

"Hotaru? Finally…" Minako said. The other girls cheered.

"What's up Mina-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"We need you to come to the dojo…something's happened to Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san," she said, "Haruka and Michiru are on their way now too," she finished.

"Okay…I'll be there as fast as I can…" she said and hung up the phone. Shortly after Minako hung up the phone Haruka and Michiru walked into Rei's room. 

"Hey guys…what's up?" Michiru asked.

"We should wait until Hotaru gets here…" Makoto said.

"Oh, you found her…we didn't think of it…we could have called her since we have her new number," Haruka said. Minako fell on her face.

"Now you tell me," she said as Ami and Makoto helped her up. Shortly afterwards Hotaru was let in by Rei's grandfather.

"Well, we're all here now," Rei said. 

"Well, most of us anyway," Luna said. 

"Okay. So are you going to tell us what happened?" Hotaru asked. Luna looked away with tears in her eyes as Artemis placed Serena's transformation locket in the center of the group.

"That's Usagi-chan's" Michiru stated. They all heard the beeper at the same time. Ami quickly lifted the lid on her portable computer.

"What is it?"

"We have and unidentified daimon attacking the OSAP shop," she quickly said.

"Let's go then!" Hotaru said. 

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" They all yelled and they transformed into the Sailor Senshi, (minus three). As they entered the OSAP store they saw the daimon holding Usagi's friend hostage.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," the daimon said as he released the girl.

"You're going down daimon!" Sailor Saturn yelled, "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" but the attack missed. The daimon trapped all of the Senshi in a liquid force field that was getting smaller and smaller. 

"We need Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said.

"I know! But what can we do?" Sailor Venus asked. Suddenly…

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" two voices yelled at the same time. The two attacks hit the daimon and the force field disappeared.

"Pluto! Chibimoon!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Need some help?" Pluto asked.

"Sure could," Uranus replied.

"Well now…there are two more of you, but that won't stop me," the daimon said with confidence in her powers.

"SATURN SPACE BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"MARS SOUL FIRE!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!" the senshi yelled their attacks and the monster was destroyed.

"Hey…where's mom?" Chibimoon asked. The senshi looked at their feet.

"Sorry Chibimoon…we don't know," she said. Just then their vision started to swirl into colors. When their vision cleared they were no longer standing in the OSAP store, they didn't know where they were. Chibimoon was cautiously watched three figures approach them, the other senshi hadn't seen them yet. 

"Chibimoon?" the voice of one of the figures asked. The other Senshi turned around and took a battle stance until they saw who the three people were. 

"Queen Serenity?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna. My dear friend, thank you for all you have done to help the princess," Queen Serenity said. Endymion and P. Serenity stopped in front of their friends. 

"Mother?" Chibimoon asked Queen Serenity, the resemblance was very astounding. 

"No, Chibi Usa. This is your grandmother…Queen Serenity," Endymion stated as he picked up his future daughter.

"But how is it possible, your majesty?" Artemis asked her looking at Luna who once again had tears in her eyes.

"I have been granted life for 48 hours to help my daughter and the Sailor Senshi into the time of darkness," she replied picking up Luna and Artemis.

"Time of darkness?" Saturn asked.

"The time of darkness just before the age of the New Silver Millennium," she replied. The scouts and the royal family headed to the palace of the New Moon Colony. 

***

Minako had returned the Ginzouisho, (Silver Crystal), to Usagi, who was now using her real name and title. 

"Mother…I need to ask you a favor," Serenity asked her mother.

"What is it darling?" the queen asked.

"I would like to say goodbye to the family I was born into in this life," she replied.

"Very well," she said. 

"I would like it very much if you would come with me," the princess said to her mother.

"You would?"

"You are my mother…I want you there so they will know what I say is true. And I believe you should meet them."

"Alright then. We shall go now, Endymion thought that you would say goodbye so he is staying here with the Senshi and Chibi Usa," the queen said and in a flash of light they were standing outside the house of Usagi Tsukino.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked her.

"I'm fine, mother. You?" Usagi asked her.

"I will be, I have waited years to meet the people who looked after you," she said as Usagi led her to the front door and opened it. Shingo was walking by when he spotted his 'sister' and a woman that looked exactly like her.

"Uh…mom…dad, you'd better come here for a minute," Shingo said still looking at the pair in the doorway.

"What is it Shingo?" his mother asked as she walked into the hallway and froze, "darling, come here please," she called to her husband. 

"Huh? Usagi…who is this woman?" Kenji Tsukino asked her.

"Maybe you had all better sit down," Queen Serenity said. To lessen the shock Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity were wearing civilian clothing from the present time period. 

"Okay where do I start?" P. Serenity said to herself.

"How about who this woman is?" Ikuko said.

"Well…okay. Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo…" she started to say.

"Why did you call us by our first names, Usagi?" Kenji asked.

"Be quiet and let her talk," Ikuko said hushing her husband. 

"As I was saying…this is Queen Serenity…my mother…" she said. Her 'parents' stared at her in shock.

"Usagi what are you saying?" Ikuko asked in shock.

"Serenity…let me," the queen said.

"Serenity? But her name's Usagi…your name is Serenity…" Shingo stammered.

"You are very right young man. Up to a certain point. You see 1000 years ago, Usagi, as you called her, was princess to the moon kingdom in the Silver Millennium. But the dark forces escaped and the peace was shattered. Her court, the Sailor Senshi, was killed, as was Prince Endymion of Earth and herself. I sacrificed my own life to save her court, Endymion, and herself and send them to a future on earth. I thank you for keeping her safe all this time," Queen Serenity said. Both Serenity's left their disguises and sat before them as Queen and Princess. 

"So what you say is true…but if you're dead…then how can you be here," Ikuko asked the Queen.

"I was granted life for two days to help my daughter into the dark times which will lead to the New Silver Millennium," she replied, but before she could go any further a beep was heard from P. Serenity's communicator.

"Your highnesses, Chibi Usa must leave for the future before the daimons arrive,"

"Thank you Pluto…we'll be back in a minute," P. Serenity said.

"What! You're leaving! Chibi Usa is going too!" Kenji stated rater loudly as the two royalties stood up.

"Chibi Usa is from the future, my future…I'm sorry. I love you all goodbye," Serenity said as she and her mother disappeared into a cloud of mist. 

"USAGI!!!!!!!" Ikuko yelled when they were gone and collapsed into her husband's arms crying. 

***

"Goodbye everyone!" Chibi Usa yelled as she walked through the time gates. P. Serenity waved as she watched her future daughter return to her own time. The time of darkness that was fast approaching could not be as bad if Chibi Usa came out of it.

"My darling…my time is almost up…listen carefully. I will always be with you in heart, in mind, and in spirit. I'm sorry things had to be like this, but we can not change our destiny. You have learned of you own and know what to do. I love you Serenity. And Sailor Senshi…thank you…Luna and Artemis…I am sorry I could not stay longer to be with you, I have enjoyed talking with you once again and I shall always remember this time in my heart…goodbye all of you…" she said as her body disappeared and turned into star dust. The silvery dust swirled around the Princes and clung to her tears, then it disappeared all together.

"Goodbye mother…I know we will meet again someday…I just know it," Serenity said. Then slowly all of the Senshi, Serenity, and Endymion entered the Palace. All of their rooms were marked with the symbol of their planet, as had the original Moon Palace. Endymion and Serenity were standing on the recreated star balcony. The very place they had been killed together over 1000 years ago, watching the world turn black, then freezing over completely. They both knew there was nothing that they could do for the people of earth. Nothing yet anyway. But they also knew that they would free the world eventually. And it was that knowledge that kept them from going to earth to share it's fate. 


	3. Part Three: The Time Of Darkness....(pro...

The Time Of Darkness ****

The Time Of Darkness

Part one: Survivors

"Look at it…it looks so dead, so dark," Usagi/Serenity said to her court. 

"At least we know what the outcome of this time will be," Haruka said placing a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Thank you Haruka…I just hope that the future we saw will be the one that will actually happen. I don't think I could live seeing the earth so…so dead," she said. 

"Do not worry, princess, the future you saw will indeed come true," Setsuna said. 

"She's right Serenity, we would not have been aloud to see what we did of the future if it was not a true one," Ami replied. 

"You guys are the greatest…where's Mamoru?" she asked, she forgot to call him Endymion, but that would come in time, time they had plenty of on their side.

"He went to earth to see if there were any survivors," Makoto said.

"Yes…Artemis and Luna went with him," Michiru said. They were trying so hard to comfort Usagi, because she was worried about her family.

"I'm going to Jubban…I'm going to see if my family survived," Serenity said. 

"Is that such a good idea…I mean," Rei started to say. 

"I'll be fine Rei…don't worry," she said as she turned to walk to the teleportation platform that would take her to earth. Once she was on earth, it look so much more dead than from the moon. She decided that it wasn't such a good idea to walk the streets of Jubban as a Princess.

"MOON COSMIC POWER…MAKE UP!" she said and Sailor Moon stood in her place. She walked silently through town until she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"S…sailor moon…please…please help…me," the voice called to her. She walked into OSAP store and Naru was crouching in front of a jewel case trying to keep warm.

"NARU-CHAN!" she shouted and ran towards her.

"Sailor Moon…what happened?" she asked looking up at her.

"Don't talk…hang on," she whispered as she picked the shivering girl up into her arms. She walked out of the store and started walking towards her old house. She kicked the door open with her foot and set Naru down on the couch. She walked into the living room, her family wasn't there. She heard voices from the room where she had left Naru and headed back to her.

"Usa…Sailor Moon!" Shingo cried and hugged her.

"Oh, you're alive," her mother cried as she also hugged her. Her father was standing by the shivering figure of Naru.

"She needs to get warmed up," he replied. Sailor Moon thought for a moment, there were more than enough rooms in the palace, and it was warm. She'd half to get Luna and Artemis to help her adjust the gravity for the survivors though. 

"Follow me," she said as she picked up Naru, "hang on Naru-chan…I'll get you someplace warm," she said as she and her family walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Shingo asked her as they walked into the Arcade center. Motoki, Rika and a few other people were there as well, all trying to stay warm.

"Sailor Moon! NARU-CHAN!" Motokicalled as he saw them walk into the Arcade.

"All of you…listen, follow me, I can take you all somewhere safe!" Sailor Moon said. Everyone nodded and followed her into the basement. She moved aside some boxes and revealed another transporter.

"Okay…now everyone hold hands," she said as she placed Naru in the center of the circle of people on the transporter. When the circle was complete she yelled.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" in a flash of light the group was standing in a white room with marble floors. Sailor Moon detransformed and picked up her friend.

"Usagi…you're Sailor Moon? Where are we?" Motoki asked. She didn't answer, but she motioned for them to follow her. They passed Haruka and Michiru and they helped the weaker ones into the infirmary. When Naru was lying on the medical bed, Serenity spoke.

"I am sorry about your homes on earth, you are welcome to stay here with me and my court until the time of darkness is over, however you may need to adjust to the gravity difference," she said. 

"Usagi…what's going on?" Rika asked. Just then Endymion walked in the room with more people, when he saw Motoki he stopped momentarily, but then when Serenity started to help the wounded he unfroze from his position.

"Mamoru-san…is that you?" Motoki asked. He didn't answer right away.

"Serenity…something's not right…I can sense something coming," he said.

"Endymion I can sense it too, what do you think it is?" she asked. Rika and Motoki were the only ones still standing up.

"Excuse me…Usagi, Mamoru…what's going on? Where are we?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry…please, call me Serenity…you're on the moon, and since the earth is dead at the time being, you must stay here until we can free it," Serenity said.

"Serenity…that's what the youma called you at the arcade…what about you Mamoru-san?" Motoki asked.

"My name is really Endymion…prince of earth," he said.

"Prince of Earth? Wow…you guys are really into this aren't you? Let me guess, Ami's princess of Mercury, Rei's princess of Mars, Makoto is princess of Jupiter, Minako is princess of Venus, Haruka is princess of Uranus, Michiru is princess of Neptune, Setsuna is princess of Pluto, and Hotaru is the princess of Saturn?" he asked joking with them.

"Yes…and I am Serenity…princess of the moon kingdom. This is no joke Motoki," she stated, just then the other princesses walked into the room. was totally speechless. 

"Serenity…I see there were people from Jubban that survived," Hotaru said.

"Yes…Luna, what should we do to help them adjust to the gravity?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not sure,"

"Serenity…why don't you and Endymion show them around the palace, they're going to be here for a while," Artemis said.

"That's a good idea, come along then," Endymion said. 

"How can we be on the moon?" Rika asked.

"It's a very long story,"


	4. Time of Darkness Part One: Sailor Mercur...

mercury ****

Sailor Mercury

Ami Mizuno stood at her balcony off of her room, all of the Senshi had sensed something coming, and she wanted to be prepared to protect the princess. There was a dark spot amongst the stars and it was slowly growing bigger. Obviously it was the dark energy that they all sensed. Something else was bothering her thought. She didn't know if her parents had survived like Serenity's, or Urawa-kun…her boyfriend, even if she wouldn't admit it to the others. If he had survived he would most likely be one of the targets this dark force was after, seeing as he was a crystal carrier and one of the seven shadows. Suddenly a black light blasted through her window and engulfed her body. She screamed, but no sound came out, no sound was heard even when her body hit the wall and fell hard onto the pale blue marble floor. Her last thought before she blacked out was that she had failed to protect the princess. She opened her eyes and was lying on a floor, not her own. She stood up and looked at her surroundings, it was very familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before.

"Ami…Ami, is that you?" a voice called out to her.

"Who's there? Urawa-kun…is that you? Where are you, I can't see you?" she called as she started to walk out the door. She was in the Jubban Junior High School.

"Look! There she is! CHEATER!" a boy yelled as she stepped out into the hallway.

"What…" Ami stammered.

"I found your cheat notes in your desk, Ami…no wonder you always get such good grades," a boy said. 

"But…"

"It does make sense…why would a smart girl want to hang out with a girl like Usagi?" a girl stated.

"Report her to the principal!" another boy yelled from the back of the group. Ami ran from the school, but not without hearing people she passed call her a cheater. She sank to her knees in an alley and softly sobbed. She looked up when she saw a group of girls approach her. It was Makoto, Minako, and Rei.

"You don't deserve to be a Sailor Scout," Rei said.

"But…"

"Shut up, you cheater!" Minako said.

"You…but I didn't…"

"I don't trust her," Rei said.

"I trust her about as far as I can throw her," Makoto said.

"Mako-chan…you can probably throw her really far," Minako said.

"It's just a figure of speech," Makoto sighed.

"Wait…I can explain," Ami pleaded as the girls walked away from her.

"What's to explain, cheater?" Rei asked.

"We don't want to be your friends any more," Makoto said.

"Don't bother to help us either…we can manage without," Minako said as they disappeared down the alley.

"Oh, no…" Ami sobbed.

"I believe you," Usagi said as she walked up to her.

"Usagi…Urawa-kun?" she said. Before she could hug Usagi Urawaka transformed into his youma form as a warrior of Queen Baril. Usagi was thrown to the side and knocked out.

"Run!" the youma shouted. Ami looked at the fallen girl beside her as she tried to get up.

"I believe in you Ami…you have to look at the truth. Don't let the darkness engulf your body…don't let it destroy your spirit…who you are," she said looking into Ami's eyes. Ami knew she was telling the truth and looked at Urawaka. 

"Stop! Urawa-kun…I know you're in there! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled and the youma's deadly blade stopped inches from her. Usagi was now standing up holding the Ginzuishou out towards Ami.

"You have one…" she said and vanished. Ami's world blackened and she lay sleeping on the floor in her room in the new moon palace. No one else aware of what was going to happen to each and everyone in the palace. No matter how she tried, she could not wake up, she had to have faith in the other Senshi and the Princess to wake her and help defeat the evil.


	5. Time of Darkness Part Two: Sailor Mars

mars ****

Sailor Mars

Rei Hino was worried about her Grandfather…she was even worried about Yuuichirou. The evil energy was drawing nearer, and about an hour ago she could have sworn she felt an evil energy surge come from Mercury's room. But she dismissed it, no evil could enter the moon palace, or that was what Queen Serenity had said.

"Damn! If only I knew…" she said as she slammed her fist against the balcony pillar. She turned to enter her room once again but paused momentarily when she felt something enter her room.

"Who's there?" she asked. 

"Princess Mars…I have tried to protect you from the evil that is fast approaching," a voice said, the voice was surprisingly familiar to her.

"That voice…it's Jedite's…" she stammered as a ghost appeared in front of her. 

"Yes…and I can not protect you for much longer, you must warn the princess and my master of the evil," he said as he looked at her.

"Your master? But I thought you were with Baril," Rei stammered.

"Yes I was…but before I was a general and royal body guard to Prince Endymion of earth…please you must hurry," he pleaded with her.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Because in the Silver Millennium I loved you, and I still do…hurry please," he said as he vanished. Unknowingly tears escaped from her eyes, she knew what he had said was true. She was about to open the door, but when her hand touched the doorknob something painful drove into her back. She screamed in pain, but the scream rang through her ears only. She hit the floor and clutched her chest still holding onto the doorknob. Her hand slipped and she collapsed to the floor her eyes shut ever so slowly. 

"Serenity…I need to warn you," she whispered and then closed her eyes. No one heard her soft plea. She woke up to hear the sound of her grandfather talking to Yuuichirou about something or other. As she walked outside she noticed that she was in her Sailor Fuku and not in her robes for the temple. Instead of showing herself she listened in on what the two were talking about.

"I don't care what she says…I know what I am…and I shall return to that destiny," her grandfather stated to Yuuichirou.

"Does it really matter? I mean it won't affect her any, will it?" he asked.

"No…she will have nothing to do with it. And once we destroy the Sailor Senshi…nothing will stop us," he said and even added a wicked laugh.

"No…grandpa…turning evil," she whispered to herself.

"Who's there!" her grandfather demanded. Rei stepped out of the shadows.

"So I see that you heard our plans to destroy you and your friends…now you'll be the first to die," he said.

"Grandpa don't" she yelled as she touched the jewel on her tiara and detransformed.

"REI! NO! YOU CAN'T BE SAILOR MARS!" Yuuichirou yelled.

"No matter…we'll destroy her…but last…then she can watch her friends die," her grandfather stated.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" she yelled her protest, but they totally ignored her.

"You helped Sailor Moon from letting me rejoin my kind in the negaverse," he said. Usagi appeared in front of Rei.

"You can do it Rei…that's not Yuuichirou or your grandfather. I know you know that. You have to fight, don't give in," she said.

"But I failed you…I am no good at protecting you," Rei said.

"You didn't fail…you gave me independence that I never had during the Silver Millennium, I know you can win…"

"But I need your help,"

"This is your own battle…I can't help you with this one…" she said. Rei's grandfather had turned into the red little monster that was one of the seven shadows. He shot an energy beam right at Usagi and as soon as it hit her she disappeared. 

"USAGI!!!" Rei cried. A red aurora flared around her, "you are not my grandfather…you are not Yuuichirou…they would never side with the enemy!" she yelled. Her aurora flared and the figures of the red youma and Yuuichirou disintegrated into the flames that surrounded her.

"Thank you Usagi-chan…" she said as she closed her eyes and she fell asleep, just like Sailor Mercury


	6. Time of Darkness Part Three: Sailor Jupi...

jupiter ****

Sailor Jupiter

She was lonely…everyone else seemed so happy on the moon. She found herself thinking about Fred. He had been her best friend since she could remember, he had protected her from Ann and Allens Lion youma, and had gotten himself seriously injured. She remembered the memory all too well. Her mind wandered over all of the old boyfriends she had had over the years…then she heard a voice.

"I loved you…" it said. She turned around and a ghostly figure was standing in front of her. For some odd reason he was dressed like Zoicite and Kunzite, of Baril's generals had dressed, he was cute.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's not surprising you don't recognize me…you were not with your friends when they fought me…" it said.

"My friends fought you?"

"Yes…my name is Nephrite. You see before we were with Baril…we were the four generals and protectors of the earth prince. All of us were in love with each of the four inner senshi…" he said.

"…but that doesn't make any sense…" she said.

"Baril turned us against all of you and when we were resurrected we were still on Baril's side. However when Sailor Moon defeated each of us…our spirits were set free and we have been watching over all of you…" he said but suddenly vanished.

"Don't go…I need someone to talk to me…" she whispered. Makoto Kino sat on her bed and sobbed silently. She was so lonely and she longed for someone to talk to her. The black light that had already attacked Mercury and Mars entered her room under her door. Makoto looked up just as the blackness entered her body…she screamed and once again no sound could be heard. (Are we seeing a pattern here yet?). Her body fell back onto the bed and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a battle.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Sailor Venus yelled at her.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon yelled as she was being dragged to wards the youma. Tuxedo Kamen was holding onto her hand trying to pull her back to him.

"Do something!" he yelled. But it was too late, he lost his grip on Sailor Moon and she disappeared from sight.

"NO!" she yelled. She sat there stunned at the loss of her friend.

"Jupiter! Watch it!" Mercury yelled as she pushed Jupiter out of the way. She turned around to see Mercury's limp body hit the ground right where she had just been. The blast meant for Jupiter had killed her.

"You've killed her! You monster!" she said as she stood up.

"Be careful!" Mars yelled. The three remaining Senshi were weak, as was Tuxedo Kamen.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" she yelled. The electric attack bounced off of the youma and landed in front of Mars and Venus. She looked at her friends with horror in her eyes as her attack hit them and they disappeared from her view. She turned towards the monster and it was now gone.

"No…how could I have…this isn't right…" she said as she sank to her knees. No longer in her Fuku she heard someone walk up to her. The rain had drenched her school uniform and her brown hair was slick against her face and on the back of her neck.

"Sempai?" she asked as she recognized who it was.

"It's over Makoto…" he said as he turned to leave her.

"Don't go…please…I…"

"Don't! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" he yelled as he walked away. The rain pelted at her and she walked numbly ahead, not knowing where she was going. She was standing in front of the Arcade looking at her reflection in the window, suddenly the reflection changed to Usagi's.

"Usagi-chan…I'm so sorry…" she said as she touched the window.

"It's okay Mako-chan…this isn't real…the evil is playing with your mind," the reflection of Usagi said.

"But how do I defeat the evil?" she asked.

"You have to face it…I believe in you. You are my protector and I know you can win," she said and the reflection returned to Makoto's. Only now she was once again Sailor Jupiter. She turned around and saw the youma her fears had created. If her fears had created it…then she was the only one who could defeat it.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" she yelled as she stepped towards it. With each determined step she took and her declaration of courage the youma shrank.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" she yelled and the youma disappeared. Her vision swirled and she felt herself fall. She had defeated the youma…hadn't she? In her room, Makoto's eyes remained shut in a peaceful slumber.


	7. Time of Darkness Part Four: Sailor Venus

venus ****

Sailor Venus

Minako was sitting at her desk. She looked up slightly it was too quiet. It was really late and she figured that everyone had already gone to bed. She looked out her window and looked up at the stars. It was such a lovely view of the earth, if it hadn't been black and frozen. Slowly she crawled into her large canopy bed and pulled the curtains closed. A gentle breeze from outside ruffled the pale orange curtains and she sat up when she felt a hand on her face. The ghostly figure of Kunzite sat on the edge of her bed. For some strange reason she didn't scream for anyone but just looked at him in surprise.

"Princess Venus…how I have missed you," he said.

"But…" she started to say.

"I have been watching over you…if only you remembered what we had before Baril…" he said.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"Only that I love you and wish that I had not been reborn under Baril's command," his hand once again rested on her cheek and went to wipe away a tear that fell down her pale face. Her hand went up to rest on his but of course it went right through it. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I believe you…" she said. When she opened her eyes he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Minako could swear that it was real. When he disappeared she placed her hand where he had kissed her, she had felt his lips brush her skin. Then she felt something cold and dark enter her room. She stood up from her bed and when the dark light touched her skin she collapsed to the floor. She could not call for help, because no single sound could escape her lips. When her eyes opened she was not in the present time, rather she was in the Silver Millennium. It was apparently the last fight before they all died.

"Venus-chan!" the other senshi yelled. Kunzite towered over her prepared to attack her.

"Please…don't…you said you loved me…" she said. 

"Love? I am a warrior of the negaverse…I don't need love!" he yelled as he drove his sword towards her, but she rolled out of the way.

"Don't…why?" she asked him quickly glancing at the other senshi. She was the only one left standing.

"Because I am more powerful than I could have been," he stated. 

"CRESANT BEAM!" she yelled and knocked the sword out of his hand. He charged forward and knocked her into a pillar.

"You should have made that attack count…because you won't get a second chance," he laughed wickedly. 

"No…" she whispered. He hit her and she was sent through the pillar and into a pile of rubble.

"Minako-chan…I trust you…" a voice said. A figure of Usagi Tuskino appeared in front of her. She was in her school uniform and was holding her school bag in front of her.

"Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"You can do this…believe in yourself…only you can win this battle. And even then we can't change out destiny…it is what is written out for us. You can do this…" she repeated and vanished. Venus stood up.

"So, you can still stand…well I'll remedy that!" Kunzite yelled. 

"VENUS WINK SWORD!" she yelled. The sword went through his stomach and he collapsed inches in front of her. She took a quick look around and hurried towards the princess and prince Endymion. Usagi once again appeared in front of her.

"Venus-chan…you can't change what destiny has led the people of this time into. If that were to happen we would all cease to exist," she said.

"You know Odango, you've never made more sense," she said as Usagi and the scene before her disappeared. She was left to wander around in darkness until she fell down what seemed like a hole in the ground. She had done her task and lay peacefully on her bedroom floor.


	8. Time of Darkness Part Five: Sailor Pluto

pluto ****

Sailor Pluto

Setsuna Meiou had never really had much of a life until recently. She had always stood guard at the tower of time, all alone. Sometimes she wished that she had never been given the responsibility of guarding time. However since the Queen had instructed her to leave and be a normal teen it had been rather difficult. She had lots of friends, but she had trouble interacting with other girls and boys her age. She missed Small Lady very much, over the years they had become like family. All of the Senshi were her family. She sighed as she looked around her room. She had always dreamed of having such wonderful friends as she had now. And since she was not presently guarding the Time Space Door, she was relieved that she did not know what the future had in store for her and her friends. She turned back to her painting of the gardens she had had at her home on earth for the short time she had been there. As she looked at it a black fog jumped out of it and she fell back against her desk's side. She felt the darkness overtake her body and she fell into what seemed like a sleep. 

"Sailor Pluto! Help me!" a voice called out through the darkness. 

"Small Lady? Is that you?" she called out.

"No! It's not!" a woman said as she stepped into Setsuna's view. 

"Black Lady! NO! Small Lady!" she cried out. 

"You let me down…it's your fault that I was turned into this. And now you will pay for that mistake!" she said.

"No! I didn't! I had no choice…I'm so sorry…" she stated.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" she said as she hit Setsuna with a dark energy beam that blasted her back and she hit a wall.

"Forgive me Small Lady…" she whispered, "PLUTO PLANET POWER!" she yelled.

"I don't care if you transform…it won't help you any!" she said.

"Small Lady…I know you're in there…"

"That's not me!" another voice called out.

"Small Lady?" she asked. Chibimoon walked into view with Sailor Moon standing behind her. 

"If that was me, I wouldn't be here would I?" she asked. Sailor Moon stayed silent.

"But…"

"In this world any thing is possible," Black Lady stated as she blasted Chibimoon and she vanished.

"NO! SMALL LADY!" she screamed. Sailor Moon still remained silent.

"Pluto…you have not done your job…and you have let down my daughter," yet another voice said. Pluto clutched her head in pain.

"No…this isn't right…" she said. Figures of the other senshi stood in front of her. 

"You're a failure…" Neptune said.

"But I…" she started.

"You killed Small Lady…" Mars said.

"No I didn't…"

"You should have just stayed at the Tower of Time," Saturn said.

"We shouldn't have trusted you," Venus said.

"You're a traitor," Mercury said.

"I don't know why the princess trusts you…" Uranus said.

"Pluto…" Sailor Moon started to talk. The other senshi disappeared from Setsuna's view.

"Are you going to accuse me too?" Pluto asked.

"No…I'm here to help you. You know this isn't the truth. Your friends would never treat you like this. This is not Small Lady!" she said pointing at Black Lady, "and the Chibimoon you saw wasn't the real one either. The darkness knows what we care about, what can cause us to weaken our guard, it knows our fears…" she said.

"The darkness? Of course," she said as she stood up, "I understand now…I have to defeat her," she said looking at Black Lady.

"HA! Not going to happen!" she said.

"DEAD SCREAM!" she said her attack at Black Lady who dodged it.

"CHRONOS CYCLONE!" she yelled and Black Lady disappeared. Pluto felt Sailor Moon's hand rest on her shoulder.

"I trust you with my very life…don't ever doubt that," she said. Pluto smiled.

"I know…" she said as she sank to the floor.


	9. Time of Darkness Part Six: Sailor Neptun...

neptune ****

Sailor Neptune:

Michiru walked to her room, all the way talking to Rita and Andrew. 

"So…Michiru…what does that symbol on each of the doors mean?" Andrew asked as they walked down the corridor.

"They all represent the planets of earth's solar system," she replied.

"Oh, I see…" Rita said.

"Well, this is my room, if you'll excuse me," she said politely and entered her own room. When she shut the door she felt an evil and dark presence in her room.

"Who's there!" she commanded. Nothing.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" she yelled. The darkness hovered in front of Sailor Neptune.

"What the…" she questioned. The darkness moved forward slightly as if it were timid. Neptune reached out to touch it. As soon as her hand was close to the darkness it wrapped around her arm and was absorbed into her body. Neptune fell to the floor and clutched her stomach in pain as the evil entity ripped through her body. The pain suddenly vanished and Michiru was standing alone waiting for a bus. She looked around and saw Haruka and Hotaru.

"Haruka! Hotaru!" she called and waved to them. They looked at her confused and then walked over to her.

"Oh…you're Michiru…you're in my Math class," Hotaru said.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Hi…I'm Haruka," she said as she extended her hand forward.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

"Recognize you? This is the first time I've ever met you," she said. 

"Sorry then," she said as she backed away from the two girls. She was about to leave when she heard their communicators beep.

~ _Haruka…Hotaru…we've got a rouge Daimion in your area…can you get it? ~_

"Yeah…sure Odango, come on Hotaru," Haruka said ignoring Michiru.

"Why didn't they ask me to come? And why didn't Haru-chan recognize me?" Michiru asked. She watched as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn jumped across rooftops towards an attacking Daimion. 

"I think I'd better see what's going on," Michiru said as she followed them on the ground. When she caught up to them all of the senshi were there battling the Daimion. 

"I have to help them…even if they don't recognize me," she said. She threw a rock over the Daimion's head and it turned to the sound of the rock hitting a tree behind it.

"Good, NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" she called. She stepped out into the view of the Daimion.

"What's this? Another senshi?" the Daimion asked.

"I am Sailor Neptune! And you'll let them go if you know what's good for you!" she called.

"Whoever you are, you don't know what you're getting into!" Mars called.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" she called out. The Daimion dodged, and in a flash of light Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Venus were hanging dead in the Daimion's arms.

"NO!" she called.

"If you don't surrender I'll do the same to the remaining senshi!" it yelled.

"Listen…she's not even a real senshi!" Jupiter called.

"That's right! Neptune doesn't exist in this time!" Mercury motioned. 

"What are you guys saying?" she asked. And in another flash of light all of the girls fell to the ground. The Daimion stood behind the senshi's dead bodies. 

"NO!" she said and sank to her knees.

"Neptune…I trust you. I believe in you," a voice said.

"Odango?" she asked. A ghostly figure of Usagi appeared in front of her.

"Yes…I know you're afraid. But that's the point…this _thing_ knows are deepest fears, if you show that you're not afraid of it…you can defeat it," Usagi said.

"But the other senshi…"

"Just part of an illusion. You can do this. I know you can, we've accomplished so much… it can't end here," she said as she disappeared.

"Just and image? Then I can defeat you. I understand now…" 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" she yelled then pulled out her talisman…a mirror.

"SUMBARINE REFLECTION!" she yelled and the Daimion vanished. A white, purifying light swirled around her.

"Thank you Odango Attama," she said as she fell asleep.


	10. Time of Darkness Part Seven: Sailor Uran...

uranus ****

Sailor Uranus: 

Haruka sighed, she hated wearing this stupid dress…she was definitely a tomboy at heart. She supposed it would have to do, until they could return to rebuild the earth anyway. Michiru had already gone to bed, and she assumed so had all the others, now she didn't know what she could do. She could walk around the palace for the fourth time…or was it the fifth or sixth time by now. She didn't know anymore, with everything that was going on she had lost track of the time. Finally she walked into her own room, she didn't know what to think of it. It reminded her of her past, and what had happened in the past. She'd never really thought much about her duty to her planet, it had always been to protect the earth and her princess. But that was the way it had always been. Sighing again she sat down on her overly large canopy bed and looked at the picture of herself and Michiru on earth in the rose park in Japan. She froze, it felt like something was pulling her to stay lay down, what the hell was it. A black fog swirled around her body, she couldn't move, as soon as it was pulled into her body she tried to scream it felt like a fire was ripping through her body. She gave up and finally closed her eyes, submitting to the will of the evil force. 

***

"Haruka! Yeah go Haruka!" the crowd yelled. She was running in a race at the school where she, Michiru, and young Hotaru went. What race was it…and how many laps? She looked to her side and almost faltered…she was racing daemons. But…what the hell was going on? Suddenly it felt too hot to be normal, she looked ahead of her again, the flames were blue, but they were still too hot. The daemons had also stopped running and had surrounded her by now. 

"You will die, as have all your friends," they all said. Looking up she saw them, all of her friends she knew and had loved…dead…Michiru, dead.

"You bastards!" she yelled reaching for her transformation wand. They didn't look intimidated, but why. They couldn't have killed them all. 

"Haruka!" a voice called. It was Usagi, it had to be. 

"Odango? Odango where are you?" she yelled, then screamed as one of the daemons hit her, sending her back into the stands. 

"Haruka, you can defeat these daemons," Usagi said. Haruka looked up, it was Usagi, no Sailor Moon. 

"But Odango…the others…all of them are…" she couldn't bring herself to finish it. Sailor Moon sighed, it was if she knew what was happening. 

"No, they aren't…an evil entity is slowly moving through the senshi, it knows our fears, it knows how to weaken us," she stated. Haruka merely nodded, if it was her fears, then she had to overcome them that meant closing her mind off to the entity. 

"Uranus Planet Power!" she yelled holding up her transformation wand. The Daemons coward, with her mind blocked by the powers of her protector planet Uranus they didn't know her fears. She grinned almost wickedly as she looked at them cower.

"World Shaking!" she yelled her attack. At the impact on the daemons the space filled a with a white light, the ginzouishou. It was so warm, and clear.

"Haruka…my friend, you must…." The voice drifted out. Whatever it was, the entity was getting stronger, Haruka somehow could sense that her princess was in danger. 


	11. Time of Darkness Part Eight: Sailor Satu...

saturn ****

Sailor Saturn

She missed it all, her family on earth, although it was only her father, her best friend, Chibi Usa, but she knew she would see her again sometime in the future. Most of all she missed the earth. As the sailor senshi of Death and Destruction, it had always been her duty to make sure it was safe, which was why she had such strong powers. Powers she could only ever use one. Hotaru missed her father, Usagi…no Serenity hadn't found him when she had gone to look for survivors, and the two of them had been through so much already. She was in her room, the closest to the nursery where Chibi Usa would stay once she was born. Although they still had no idea how long that would be, but she knew she was not alone anymore, she had all of her sailor friends. She picked up an overly large stuffed bear that sat at the foot of her bed, the one her father had won her at a fair. She sighed and hugged it, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Her eyes suddenly flashed open at a sudden pain in her body, it was a dark energy she could feel it. She didn't have time to scream, she collapsed onto the floor, the bear clutched tightly to her body, from which the energy came from. 

***

"Hotaru!" a voice called. Turning around Hotaru saw a young girl, a bit younger than herself, with pink hair in odangos.

"Chibi Usa!" she called happily and started towards the girl. Suddenly, the younger girl's eyes went wide and filled with pain, it was then that Hotaru noticed the five black dagger like objects protruding right through the girl.

"CHIBI USA!" she cried out and ran to her as she fell forward. Everything was suddenly red, everything, and Chibi Usa had vanished. In her place stood a very tall woman with extremely long black hair.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice filled with her fear. The woman merely laughed and looked at Hotaru, her eyes seemed to radiate with evil darkness.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Hotaru…I am non other than what you were…I am Mistress 9," the woman said. Hotaru shrunk back with an almost look of horror on her face. It couldn't be, she and Sailor Moon had destroyed the entity that had been inside her. And she had killed Chibi Usa.

"No! You're not me!" she yelled out suddenly. Mistress 9 had not been prepared for the girl's sudden outburst of obvious anger and resentment towards her. Her only retaliation, she flung her long sharp black nails towards the girl, much like she had done to Chibi Usa.

"Hotaru!" a new voice yelled. Hotaru never felt the impact of the deadly nails, when she opened her eyes, Sailor Moon stood in front of her, the tips pointing just out her back, her white fuku stained blood red. Hotaru screamed and caught Sailor Moon as she fell backwards onto her. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale.

"Usagi-chan…Usagi-chan don't die," she pleaded with her.

"Don't worry Hotaru…non of the is even real…all you have to do…is transform, and defeat her…I know you can do it, I trust you," she said, then her body turned into star dust and caught on Hotaru's hair.

"Transform…." She said quietly as she stood up and turned to the laughing figure of Mistress 9. "You will not haunt me anymore! Saturn Planet Power!" she screamed and grabbed her gailive, pointing it at her enemy.

"Since this is not real, I can use my powers to their full extent!" she screamed and held up her weapon of destruction.

"Death Reborn…Revolution!" she screamed out her attack. She didn't see Mistress 9 vanish, she felt it, her vision suddenly turned into a flash of extremely bright light, she knew who it was, Usagi-chan. Which meant, she was in trouble…as were the other senshi.


	12. Time of Darkness Part Nine: Last Victim

serenity ****

Last Victim

Serenity sighed as she looked towards the darkened earth from the star balcony. She remembered standing here in the very same spot the day Endymion and herself had died in the silver millennium so many years ago. She'd seen her past, her own present as it was happening, and she'd seen into the future. She knew what was to come out of the many years of darkness. Chibi Usa, Crystal Tokyo, the peace that was to last forever. She tensed, there was a darkness moving slowly through the palace, she'd sensed it earlier but it would go away for a while, but now it was stronger, and a lot closer than it had been a few hours ago. She wondered if any of the other senshi could sense it. She turned around and tried to focus her energy on the dark energy that she sensed, she had to be prepared for it, she could not allow it to enter any further into the palace where the ginzouishou was placed. Against Luna's command, she had left the crystal in the center of the palace, rather than keeping it on herself for protection. With the senshi in the palace and Endymion, she had nothing to be afraid of. That was when she saw it, it was a dark energy that seemed to float in a hazy fog, yet it had glowing green eyes. It had no form, yet she knew what it could do. If she let it enter her, she may be able to fight it in her mind, but it was only a guess. Hesitantly she held a hand out to see if she could sense more about the evil entity. It was cold, so very cold, much like the dark haze that covered the earth. As soon as her hand was up the fog leapt forward and ripped through her body. It felt like a cold fire was purging through her body. The pain was so great she clutched her stomach and screamed the only sound that had been heard from one of the entity's victims. He was determined not to let this one succeed in defeating him. This one would be trapped in the darkness of their own fears. 


	13. Awakening

The guests in the palace looked towards the high pitched scream, it had been the only noise they'd heard all night, but who had it come from and what had cause it

The guests in the palace looked towards the high pitched scream, it had been the only noise they'd heard all night, but who had it come from and what had cause it? They looked towards the balcony that only Serenity and Endymion, as they had learned to call them now rather than Usagi and Mamoru, and saw Endymion rushing towards it.

"Serenity!" he cried. The guests stared on in horror as he brought out the pale figure of the princess. Her body was limp and unmoving in his arms. They had no idea what it was, then they saw the same two talking cats from before.

"Serenity wake up!" the black cat, Luna yelled to her princess. Tears were forming in both cats eyes now, they could not lose their princess again, they had seen the future. 

"What's wrong with her?" Endymion asked Artimis.

"There is a major flux of negative energy pulsing through her. Had she had the ginzouishou on her this would not have happened to her. But what I want to know is where are the other senshi?" he said. Endymion looked around, where were they, surely they had heard her scream. He had been in the rose garden on the other side of the palace when he had, and the girls were right close to her. 

***

Elsewhere in the palace Ami slowly started to wake up, then it dawned on her, the entity had gone after the others much like it had herself, slowly working its way towards something, or someone important. Serenity. Standing up quickly she grabbed her transformation wand and moved out of the door to the hallway. She was so sure that she had heard a scream, was she too late to save their princess? Once out of her room and moving towards the star balcony, she spotted the other girls.

"Ami…you too?" Michiru asked her.

"Yes, and apparently the same thing has happened to all of us…but the princess," she started to say.

"Yes, we must hurry, I fear Serenity is in great danger," Setsuna said, with that the girls continued to run towards where they could feel the energy, and it was rapidly growing. What they all saw shocked them. The princess was pale and looked almost dead, unmoving even. Serenity had all been able to help them, but not able to help herself. 

"Serenity?" Makoto asked as she knelt beside her. Still, like when Endymion had tried, there had been no answer.

"Senshi…" Luna started to say, but never finished. The Senshi looked at each other and they all had tears in their eyes, how could they save their princess, they owed her so much, and they had failed at their mission. As their tears fell… a figure of a person formed in front of them and the other guests in the palace. 

"Queen Serenity," they all seemed to say at the same time. 


	14. Sailor Planet Power

planets

The Queen stood before them in a half visible form, she knew this would happen and had very little time to tell the scouts how to defeat the evil entity that was slowly killing the princess.

"Use planet power, it has always helped you before," she told them. Her time was already almost up and was fading from their view.

"But Queen Serenity, without Sailor Moon, Planet Power isn't complete," Hotaru said. The queen merely smiled at the youngest of this time's senshi.

"Do not worry, transform and you will be victorious, you already know that, you just have to find out how to get to the future that has been set out for you, you can not lose," were her last words before her figure once again vanished from their vision, yet they could sense her presence all around them.

"Let's do it senshi," Minako said.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!" they all yelled, the guests watched as the princess' turned into their Sailor Senshi form. They all knelt in a circle surrounding Endymion and Serenity and joined their hands together. Closing their eyes they started to concentrate.

"Scout Planet power!" they all yelled and a flow of the planetary energy filled the circle that contained the princess. All they could do now was simply wait.


	15. Friendship, Love, Light

As the sailor senshi began to use planet power, a dark fog released its grasp on Serenity, the fog forming over head of them all.

"No! I will not be defeated by the light!" the figure screeched, it's voice ringing throughout the palace waking the sleeping guests that had survived the cold attack on earth. The Senshi closed their eyes, so they did not see their princess rise from the floor and remove the silver crystal from her locket. 

"Yes, the power of our light, is the power of our love! We will be victorious! You have tried to destroy me, by destroying my friends, but you have misjudged us, our love and friendship is what makes us strong!" Serenity said as she held the crystal up, it glowing from the power of all of the senshi and Endymion. 

"You, are nothing but a weak child with a powerful toy," the fog said, it's dark trendils wrapping around her arms, as if drawing her into the darkness. She shut her eyes tight, and when she opened them again, a burst of pure white energy shot forth from the crystal, putting all of her power, her love, her hope, and all of her trust in her friends and her love, the crystal shaking slightly in her grasp as she did. 

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" was the last thing the evil darkness could yell out before it was completely destroyed. They would soon find n the future who and what had sent this entity to destroy them now. The crystal dropped from her hands, but she never heard the smash of it, her body slumped back into the waiting arms of her prince. 

"Are you alright love?" he asked her brushing the blond bangs from her hair.

"I will be, once I regain my strength…" she said catching her breath then turned to look at the senshi. Sailor Mars had caught the crystal before it had shattered into pieces on the ground. 

"Here you go meatball head…" she said as she handed the crystal to the rightful owner.

"Serenity…we owe you, all of us" Neptune said, and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yes, don't pretend you don't know, you were there…in all of our visions," Jupiter said as she helped Endymion pick her up.

"But I was…" she started to say, her eyes drifting shut.

"You saved us all Serenity," Saturn said and smiled up at her then looked to Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune, "didn't she?" she asked. 

"Yes she did small one…she did" Pluto said as she placed a hand on Saturn's shoulder then smiled to her princess and soon to be queen. All the other girls smiled to her, and as best she could, she returned their loving smiles.

"I am so glad that I have such caring friends, thank you…all of you," she said, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you for saving her Queen Serenity…" Luna whispered as she nudged the senshi and Atrimis out of the room. Before she left, she was sure she heard the voice of Queen Serenity, her dear old friend reply.

"You're welcome…keep her safe Luna."

THE END

(~*~ There FINALLY DONE! *parties like there's no tomorrow* Hope you all enjoyed this, please Review so I can know how you did like it!

Diamond ~*~)


End file.
